Creature in the Darkness
by Prince-Riley
Summary: A storytale on the Batman, and his heroic antics...


**Creature in the Darkness**

It was a cold night in Gotham. A city widely known for it's heavy crime activity and various issues that happened all the time. It will never end, but there is hope for the community. It is protected by a creature, that they call the Batman.

He is the very darkness, striking fear into the hearts of those who dare to cause terror and suffering among the civilians living there. They must wonder, is he a symbolic representation of justice? Or is he one that just spreads fear around, trying to scare others? No one really knew for sure, but there is one story that stands out about his heroic skills and ability to help others in danger from the evil.

It began this very winter evening in Gotham. Since it was night-time, the city was bright as a candle, except for some parts. It was snowing as well, and it covered most of the buildings. There was someone who could be seen walking down the street, pretty slowly.

He was wearing a hoodie which covered most of his face, but he had pretty long hair underneath. It looked like he did not have a care for anything in the world, but it appeared that he was heading for home or somewhere to stay for the night.

"Damn, it's cold" he said. "I should probably get there quick, no wonder what will happen if I stay out here too long"

He proceeded to quicken up his pace as he started to fasten his walk. Eventually, he took a turn down a pathway into a small area with houses, but he soon stopped near a lamp post, because he sensed some movement.

"I think I went into the wrong part of town" he thought

He was right. Five figures emerged from the dark, and they came closer to the light and made contact with him. They were a bunch of the usual street thugs that you would find in the poor parts of Gotham, who would pick on the residents and steal from them whenever it was necessary.

From their appearence, he could tell that they were an immediate threat. This would not be an easy thing to escape from, so he would just have to see whatever they damn well needed.

"Hey there" The leader said with a smug attitude

"What do you guys want?" said the Hooded Guy

"Nothing usual" said another who was rather small. "We just want you to hand over whatever you have right now"

"Screw you all. I'm not giving you anything"

"Oh, really?" muttered a rather muscular person. "You really don't wanna pick a fight with us, we are not ones to be taken lightly, you know?"

They all neared closer to him, and two of them were now wielded with knifes and machetes. This tightened the hooded guys fate. Did he wonder if anyone had even made it out alive past them? Who knows, but now they are closing in.

"Oh crap" he thought "I need to fight back, it's the only way!"

The fight began after that. One of the thugs tried to lash his knife at the hooded guy, but he managed to dodge it in time. He then avoided a few punches and lashed out some of his own, but he was not that lucky. The muscular one managed to punch him in the face and it connected with him hard.

The Hooded Guy was sent flying into the fence. He soon got back up, but blood was now coming out of his nose. He then lunged at them again and managed to take out one with a heavy blow and then a sharp kick, but suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

He looked down, and saw the worse. One of them had managed to stab him with his knife, and there was blood pouring out of his wound. Soon, everything went downhill. He coughed up blood, and then fell to the ground. His vision was getting blurry, and he was unable to see what was in front of him.

"Told you what would happen if you ever caused a fight with us" boasted the leader. "Now if you excuse us, we will be taking the remnants"

They all erupted in laughter, which soon came to an end when the smaller one soon screamed. He now had a look of fear on his face and was in total shock, unable to even talk.

"The hell is wrong with you?" said the leader

"You having trouble with killing or what?!" shouted the muscular one

He did not respond, instead looking up to the sky. The others did as well, and were also in shock at what was up there.

There was a large, black figure, standing on top of one of the larger lamp posts. He had bat ears, and was staring directly at the thugs. Like a creature in the night, he was silent as he soon dropped down and went straight into contact with them.

"Is that the Batman?!" shouted the leader

"Impossible!" screamed the muscular thug "I thought he was supposed to be an urban legend!?"

Batman said nothing. He just stared at them like he was waiting for the moment to strike out. He noticed that there was someone bleeding on the floor, and was wearing a hood. This caused him to grit his teeth and clench his fists pretty hard. Meanwhile, the Hooded Guy could see something through his vision. He was not sure what was going on, but could still see something, something dark and menacing.

"Ba...Bat-tman?..." he groaned, before passing out, and everything went to black.

After a small standoff, one of the gang members decided to break the silence.

"What are we gonna do, Boss?" asked the muscular one

"Simple, we see what he is actually made of" smirked the leader, with some utter confidence in himself.

He soon lunged at the Batman, machete in hand. It was a foolish idea though. Batman responded with a sharp fist to the jaw, which sent him to the ground in seconds. The muscular one then tried to take out Batman, but he was unlucky, as Batman dodged them all and soon responded with some kicks and punches of his own, which knocked him out completely. Batman soon handled the rest easily.

After that ordeal ended, Batman noticed the Hooded Guy was bleeding out and rushed over quick. He pulled out a medical kit from his utility belt and first gave him an injection with medicine, and then applied some bandages in order to stop most of the bleeding. And then, he picked him up, rushed over to the Batmobile and sped off towards Gotham Hospital.

* * *

After quite some time, the Hooded Guy awoke. He was still in pain, but not as much from before. As he took in the surroundings, he realised that he was in some kind of car, and that someone was in the front seat.

It was the Batman. He had defeating those vicious thugs, and was now helping the Hooded Guy to safety and protection. Batman was focused on getting there, but he could tell that he was awake, so he took notice"

"Are you okay?" asked Batman

"Wh-who are y-you?" weakly asked the Hooded Guy

"Relax, you're going to be fine" Batman assured him

"Okay then, are you the B-batman?"

"Yeah. I'm not evil or anything, just someone who takes care of the corruption around this city"

"Alright, so where are we heading now?"

"To the hospital. You suffered some heavy damage when those thugs attacked you. It's fine though, I stopped most of the bleeding and applied bandages, but it will still require medical care"

"That's good to hear"

"Indeed. Those thugs could of seriously killed you back there, but you got lucky"

After a small conversation or two, Batman arrived at the hospital. There were some police cars there, who were waiting for his arrival after hearing about some incident and then listening to Batman's request to meet him here.

Batman soon got out of the Batmobile, helped the Hooded Guy out and then went over to Commissioner Gordon, who had a task force assembled behind him, waiting for orders.

"What happened this time?" asked Gordon

"There was some kind of disturbance at a hotel in South Gotham last night. I think Penguin might have taken up residence there with his gang and has people hostage in the basement, as I scanned"

"Okay, we'll send some squad cars over there and the task force"

"Also, this boy here requires medical attention. He got into a scuffle with some street thugs down in one of the suburbs and got stabbed in the stomach. I managed to give him some bandages, but he needs some care"

Commissioner Gordon looked down at the Hooded Guy, who was clutching his stomach and was still in pain. One of the officers went over to him and helped him to move. As this was happening, the Hooded Guy turned around.

"Thank you" he said

But the Batman was nowhere to be seen. He had already taken off in his Batmobile along with some of the police force to go down to that hotel.

The Hooded Guy stared into the distance for awhile, and then started to make his way inside the hospital. He will never forget what happened to him, but he wonders, is this the very last he has seen of the Batman?

* * *

"That's how the story goes" said a local man

He was huddled around a fire trashbin along with anther bunch of the homeless folk that make up Crime Alley. Together, they had been engaged in some kind of conversation, but they were now telling each other some tales to keep them entertained.

"Does that clarify if he is real?" asked an elderly man

"Who knows. I think he is real, and he is not a bad person by the looks of it"

"I don't know" said a rather grunge looking man "It could be hard to tell by his appearance to see if he is good or not"

"I agree"

"Good point there"

They all laughed and warmed up a but more, but they soon noticed that the local storyteller was looking up to the sky, or at a large building to say the least"

"The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

Confused, they decided to look as well, but they were greeted by something they will surely remember. It was a full moon, but there was a figure on the building, illuminated in the moon's beam of light.

It was a large one, with pointy ears and a fierce appearance. He just stood there, taking in the surroundings like a creature of the night. The various stories about him over the years were right all along.

It was the one and only...

 _ **BATMAN**_


End file.
